Taming The Emperor
by Wawewow
Summary: Akashi/OC Rakuzan won the Winter Cup Finals, defeating Seirin's Direct-Drive Zone. The new Akashi decided the match using his emperor eye, but the old Akashi emerges again after the victory. He ventures on a quest to understand the meaning of his victory, and to rediscover his former self, helped by an unassuming girl named Arisu, a girl who can tame the emperor. Follows Q271-manga


**Hello, this is a fic about Akashi, a character that is really hard to write. I want to explore his human side more, that's why I'm writing this as a struggle between the old and the new Akashi, following the events until Q271 in the manga. Please read and review! Constructive criticisms are very welcomed!**

The buzzer rings. So many times have Seirin won with a buzzer beater, but now, they are defeated by it. With his emperor eye, Akashi managed to break three pairs of ankle at once -Kuroko, Kagami, Teppei- and score a three pointer at the very last second, winning by a one point margin.

Everyone in the arena is shocked. The victory is followed by an eerie silence, and then a somewhat forced applause, because everyone was already rooting for Seirin. The Seirin players and bench are utterly devastated.

Meanwhile on the Rakuzan bench, players, coach, and staff are cheering. For the first time, the Rakuzan players are happy with their victory and not taking it for granted. Even the three generals -Mibuchi, Nebuya, Hayama- are laughing and hugging each other. In the last minutes of the game they actually worked together, supported by the accurate passes of the old Akashi, no longer relying only on themselves anymore.

But when victory was getting out of reach once more, and Seirin's teamwork proved superior, Akashi snapped and returned to his new self, mismatched eyes piercing every single one of the Seirin players. The Emperor Eye has won yet again, and all teamwork fell apart. Even though the three generals are feeling happy with their teamwork nearing the end of the game, the victory is still, decided by Akashi alone. That makes the three of them scared, what if Akashi is still disappointed in them? What if Akashi chooses to be alone again, just like when he is in the zone?

The three of them looked right and left, searching for Akashi, and sees him standing alone in the middle of the court.

"Sei-chan?" Mibuchi hesitated.

Akashi is closing his eyes, and slowly he opens it.

Two perfectly red eyes showed.

"Akashi, we're sorry," Hayama started, "we're sorry for letting you down, please, please for-"

"Hush," Akashi's face turned bitter. "I'm the one who should say sorry. I've... Hurt all of you. I don't understand, why I... Urgh, I'm sorry."

The three generals, although confused by their captain's sudden change of character, breathed a sigh of relief, and laughed.

"It's ok Akashi!" Nebuya put his large arm around Akashi's shoulder, "hey, look, Akashi's eyes changed colors, he's suddenly nice, and we won!"

The players of Rakuzan that Nebuya called out to are scared for a moment, fearing the large player's life, anyone who speaks of Akashi like that won't go out alive. But after seeing the calm expression on Akashi's face, they realized that everything's changed, and cheered even louder.

The commotion going on in the Rakuzan bench are not unheard by the Seirin players. Most of them are weeping, some lying on the ground, but Teppei, being the positive guy he is, said,

"Look at them, they are...happy."

"And Akashi," Kagami joined in, "he's smiling, he's laughing with the other players!"

Kuroko then stood beside them. "Remember what we wanted to achieve today, aside from winning?"

Both Teppei and Kagami smiled.

"Guys!" Kagami exclaimed, "look at Akashi, he has understood what victory meant, he's actually cheering. So even though today we lost, in a way, we've achieved.."

"Victory..." Riko whispered.

"For that, I must say thank you," Akashi suddenly appears behind Kagami. "And i'm also sorry, i was wrong, Kuroko, your basketball is superior."

At that Kuroko let out a small laugh, "no Akashi, it is Seirin's basketball. By the way, I'm happy that you're back, you might not realize it, but you called me Kuroko, just like you did in the past. Next time, Seirin will win."

Akashi smiled. "We'll see about that."

**101010101010101010101010101010**

"You will be assigned into groups of two for the next period, where you must ask one, and only one question to your partner, any question. From there we can see the various types of question that you'll come up with, and we might, if all of you are serious on this, know more about how our brain works. Okay quickly now, just pair up with anyone near you."

Akashi doesn't bother to move from his chair, the person who happen to sit next to him will automatically move his/her chair to his desk, not the other way around. Psychology class bores him anyway, and this topic doesn't interest him at all. Not because it is too complicated, but because it is too simple. He aces the tests without much effort.

And it truly happened, a slender girl with long brown hair approached him with her chair. She looks, unfamiliar. Pretty, yet not like one of those popular girls. She seems shy, and quiet, eyes looking down to the floor. Akashi forgot her name.

"Okay, ask your question please," Akashi's tone is calm, yet demanding.

"Mm..." The girl slowly raised her stare, and looked at Akashi straight in the eye.

At that Akashi is momentarily shocked.

"Why did you not come to my desk, and i come to yours? I thought boys in a school like Rakuzan should all be gentlemans."

Akashi, who have prepared to write the question down, froze. He is shocked for a second time in only a few seconds.

And it all come rushing through his brain.

The girl's name is Arisu, a transfer student from the States. She's a japanese, and have only lived in the US for two years before returning back to Japan. She's quiet, that's why Akashi could only gather so little information about her, and his complex mind probably temporarily deleted her to make room for more important things. His class in 2nd year is the same from last year except with the addition of Arisu anyway, meaning Akashi doesn't really think about his classmates anymore because his brain is already accustomed to them. Well, most of them.

He thought of disciplining her, to let her know who he is. And at that time his eyes slowly changed colour.

But then he realized, he doesn't even know who he is anymore.

"I'm sorry, that is merely a mistake made by me," Akashi formally answered, both eyes turning back to red.

"Relax," Arisu laughed, "i was just joking. Now, what do you want to ask me?"

Akashi's question come up randomly.

"What is victory?"

Because the truth is, he doesn't know, eventhough Kagami said otherwise.

Because the truth is, this girl in front of him, this girl named Arisu, could be his answer.


End file.
